After The End
by SufferingStarlight
Summary: This is based after the last Episode of the Anime. Haruhi and Tamaki must fully express their feelings to one another if they ever hope of getting together. Tamaki believes he's too outrageous to love, and Haruhi thinks shes too mean. Will they come together in the end. Warning some mention of a serious Tamaki and crying Haruhi. See 1 chapter for more description!
1. A new feeling

**A/N: This story only pertains to the Anime. I haven't been able to read all the OHHC manga yet so I don't think it's fair if I use plots/details from them. This is what we all wanted. A last episode to see how Haruhi and Tamaki finally got together. It's a bit angsty so forgive me if that's not your style. There are some trigger warnings coming up. Just things like sadness, feelings of worthlessness, and abandonment issues. Nothing like alcohol, abuse, or cutting, but I just wanted to warn you anyhow. I will be creating some OCs but they wont be in the story too much. Also I know little to nothing about real Japanese culture so I will be using the words from the Anime. I know what things like Senpai, Chan, and other stuff means. I just hope I can use the terms correctly. Forgive me if I don't. Also if you like this style of writing you can check out my page. I've written for Doctor Who, JJ/Reid, Jim/Pam and I hope to do many more! Hope you like this, reviews are SOOOOOO appreciated.**

 **ENJOY!**

Tamaki Suoh sat at his desk, in his elaborately decorated room, thinking about what had happened that day. So much had happened it felt a week had passed and not just a single day. He should be thankful, he knew that. His father had worked things out with his grandmother and he would now be allowed to see his mother occasionally. He was able to stay with his friends and continue the Host Club. Not to mention his friends had shown such a magnificent amount of care for him that he thought he might burst. Yet despite all of this there was something still haunting his mind.

This thing was a beautiful, stubborn, brave, girl named Haruhi Fujioka. She hadn't seemed to understand his feelings when he'd jumped off the bridge for her. Though he could hardly blame her he was just recognizing his deep feelings himself. He was now analyzing every look, comment, and touch she'd ever given him. Could she possibly feel the same way? He doubted it, sometimes he was such a screw up he doubted Haruhi could ever like him. Though he could be a very fine, princely boyfriend to any other girl in the school Haruhi was so different. Normal romantic techniques would not woo her, she would shut down any of his attempts to be affectionate.

Even though he knew all these things very, very well he couldn't help but hope. Hope that she felt the same way. That maybe, just maybe she dreamt about him too, the way he did her. He longed for her small, gracefully, and beautiful body in his arms. He imagined being able to look at her anytime he wanted and not feeling ashamed or embarrassed. He felt giddy at the thought of being able to complement her. He could tell her the wonderful, lovely things about her. Everything about her was attractive. Her strong spirit, her independence, her heart shaped face, her big brown eyes, her sweetness to those in need, her voice, and anything else that could possibly be listed about a person was beautiful in her. Oh and to kiss her, that would make his life complete. To feel those small sweet lips against his, to experience her seemingly always rigid and guarded body melt into his arms.

Tamaki's heart felt like it would explode from such deep wanting. He placed his head in his hands. He couldn't imagine life without this wonderful girl and yet her life seemed to go on perfectly without him. Now that everyone knew she was a girl the boys would be around her in swarms. She would have her choice of the entire academy. He felt a solitary tear fall down his face. He knew he was being childish, but he wanted Haruhi Fujioka as his girlfriend. He wanted to be with her now and he wanted to be with her forever. He couldn't ever imagine himself feeling any differently.

"I think I love her," he said happily but slowly his smile faded to a frown.

He banged his head on his desk in frustration. He needed to find someway to convince her how he felt. Tamaki realized he felt exhausted from the hard day. He changed into his pajamas and fell dramatically onto his bed. Before his eyes closed completely he took out his phone and looked at the pictures he had of him and Haruhi. He smiled as he shut his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Haruhi Fujioka was sitting on her bed with a very pensive look on her face. She might've looked calm but in reality her heart was racing like it never had before. Haruhi didn't like change, not at all. She could roll with the punches as well as anyone, but she liked things to stay the same. Right now she felt she couldn't take the change that had been placed upon her today. Some would think it was because everyone had found out she wasn't a boy, but she couldn't care less about that. Her problem had to do with a certain melodramatic tall blonde.

Tamaki Suoh had never been more than a friend for her. However, today he'd felt like something so much more. The way he'd jumped from that bridge risking his physical life and emotional life. He could've gone to finally see his mother. He choose her. The way he'd looked at her and held her close to him was almost more than Haruhi could bear. She'd felt a warm feeling creep into her body and she remembered wanting to stay there forever in his arms.

Tamaki, she'd realized today, was the kindest person anyone could ever hope to know. Though sometimes his kindness could be insulting, it wasn't his fault he didn't know how to act around people with a different financial status than his own. He really was getting better at that though. She smiled as she remembered him coming to help her shop at the grocery store. All the times when he'd protected her even when she'd been so rude to him. All the times he'd tried to offer her things that she could never hope to afford. Before it had pissed her off, she thought he'd thought she was a charity case. However, now she realized he knew how independent she was, he knew exactly how strong she was, but he just wanted her to have nice things. Tamaki was the only one in the host club who seemed to understand she didn't deserve nice things from him because she was just a pretty girl,or because she was less fortunate. She deserved nice things because she worked so hard. He just wanted to help, give her a break, and there was no harm in that. Though sometimes it would be hard to swallow her pride, she should accept some of the things Tamaki gave her, she knew it would make him happy.

As she thought all these things about Tamaki she realized this wasn't some petty crush. She realized he'd been there for her so many times and she'd pushed him away. She wondered if he could ever forgive her. She didn't feel ashamed for being independent. Independence and rudeness were two completely different things. She didn't want to lose her independence. She just wanted to be with Tamaki yet somehow keep her independence, if that was at all possible.

Tamaki was like a shining light, she didn't want to put him out. She determined that she would be nicer to Tamaki. He deserved it after all. They could both help one another, and maybe someday he'd notice her in a different way. A way that wasn't a "Father daughter" relationship way. She realized now she'd been so opposed to that idea because deep down she wanted Tamaki to think of her as a potential girlfriend, not a daughter.

The host club were dressed as cops today much to the girls' liking. Haruhi still wore boy clothes seeing as she didn't care either way. Most of the girls had swarmed around her at the start. They'd asked her many questions and she hoped some of them still liked her even though she was a girl. They told her she was very brave to save Tamaki, and also explained how grateful they were. Though Haruhi had paid off her debt she just couldn't leave the boys. They'd become a sort of family to her.

Now the girls requested her just so they could talk to her. They asked her about her adventures with the Host Club. They got hints on the boy's real personalities. They listened, ears peeled, for any information that could help them on their quest for love. Haruhi found she enjoyed telling stories to the girls, Kyoya loved it even more. He was planning on marketing Haruhi's stories for the girls. A small book would be written by Haruhi and himself for the girls. A new story every month. Haruhi hadn't wanted to do it at first but, she was promised a portion of the earnings if she cooperated. Haruhi wasn't about to turn down a little extra pocket money.

"Oh please Haruhi!" The girls wailed impatiently. "Tell us the story of the carriage and Master Tamaki again please!"

"Alright one last time," she gave in. "But Kyoya Senpai says this is the last time I can tell it, after all I will be writing about it in full detail for all of you to purchase." Haruhi cringed at her shameless self promotion but, these girls were filthy rich they could afford to buy a small magazine from a Host Club every month.

"All the other Host members had been wiped out!" She explained dramatically. Kyoya had coached her on how to tell these stories. Give a lot of passion but not a lot of detail, that way they'd still buy her stories. She saw Hunny drag his bunny Usa Chan up onto the couch with him to sit and listen as well. Hunny enjoyed her stories too, he said it reminded him of his mother.

"I was the last one on the horse drawn carriage," Haruhi said with great hand gestures. "I saw Tamaki and I yelled to him!" She told the avid listeners. She felt herself getting sucked into the story as well. "He thought we didn't want him to be in the Host Club anymore-" Haruhi was cut off by a first year with orange hair.

"But you did want him here right? I mean everyone wants Master Tamaki here," She said shyly, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Of course they do," Haruhi said sweetly. "Honestly," She whispered. "Don't tell him I said this, but we'd be lost without him," She told the girls who all smiled and agreed. Hunny nodded his head along with the other females and stuck another piece of cake in his mouth. "Anyway, something jostled the carriage when I was holding out my hand for Master Tamaki," Haruhi spoke with great drama and angst in her voice earning her a thumbs up from Kyoya. "I fell," she paused for dramatic effect and the audience reacted by leaning forward slightly. "Then Master Tamaki jumped from his carriage as well and shouted my name." Haruhi's voice had went all dreamy, something the girls had never heard before unless it pertained to fancy tuna. "He….He caught me in mid air. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell into the water," she finished. She left out the part where he'd looked at her with such love in his eyes that she thought for sure he would kiss her. She kind of wished he had. She also left out how she'd leaned forward ready to accept his lips. The way her stomach had flip flopped, not from the water and height, but from the blonde boy in front of her was also excluded.

She was broken from her memory by the girls clapping happily. Hunny was standing on the couch arm dancing and clapping with Usa Chan dangling from his arm. Haruhi smiled at the girls. They had been so kind to her ever since they'd found out her secret. They could've been angry that she'd technically been lying to them this entire time. Instead they were excited for her.

"Haruhi that was beautiful!" A customer named Angelina complemented. Haruhi nodded in thanks.

"Yeah Haruhi you must think very highly of Master Tamaki," Another girl commented.

"Wha- What do you mean?" Haruhi asked the girl.

"You got all excited when you told that story," Angelina explained.

"Yeah your eyes lit up," a second year named Aiko said excitedly.

"Yeah Haruhi they did I saw!" Hunny contributed, stopping his dancing to join the girls' conversation.

"Aw wouldn't it be so cute if they had a forbidden love," Squealed another girl.

"Why forbidden," asked one.

"Because everyone thought she was a boy dummy," cried a second.

"Why should that matter," a third yelled.

"Oh Haruhi, tell us, how do you feel about Master Tamaki?" Angelina begged.

"Alright girls, I think it's time to go. We're closing up shop," Kyoya said goodnaturedly. The girls groaned and whined but made their way towards the door. Haruhi wished she could thank Kyoya but he'd already left.

"Haruhi that was the cutest story I've ever heard!" Haruhi felt herself being lifted up and swung in a circle. Tamaki was having one of his freak outs again. He put her down gently.

"Senpai, you're the one who did it, you were there," She laughed.

"I know but the way you told it was SOOoooOOOoo CUTE!" He sung to her. Haruhi giggled again at his silliness.

"But Haruhi?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked stepping nearer to him.

"I heard what you said," He told her scratching his neck nervously.

"Oh," She mumbled her face going red.

"For the record," She felt his lips by her ear. His warm breath tickled her and she felt the chills trickle down her spine. "We'd be lost without you too Haruhi," He whispered. She grinned happily.

"Thanks," she said finally looking up at him. He had his beautiful princely smile on and Haruhi couldn't help but smile back. Haruhi looked him up and down as he walked away to say goodbye to the girls. "Tamaki looks very good in his police man uniform," she thought with a blush. Haruhi had never blushed this many times in one day.


	2. The Piano & The Storm

**A/N: I'm so sorry for how long it took me to post this. When I set out to start the second chapter I realized I had no plot line in mind. I rewatched some of the episodes and read through two of the Manga and inspiration was placed upon me. I now have a better idea of where I want this to go. Ugh but I feel like this chapter is really repetitive. It isn't my best work by a long shot. Just wait it will get better. Also I think I used the correct pronouns for Haruhi's father but i'm not positive. Though he dresses as a woman I don't think he identifies as one since Haruhi still calls him dad and everyone refers to him as a "he." If you have different information please alert me.**

Tamaki lounged on the Host club's couch. He'd gotten there a bit before opening time. Kyoya wasn't even there yet. He sighed and moved to the grand piano. His fingers felt the cold marble keys. He closed his. He had no idea what he wanted to play. He decided to do what he used to do for his mother when he'd run out of songs to play her. He improvised. He let his brain decide which keys to press. He kept his eyes shut and let his fingers do the work.

Instantly images of Haruhi came to find. He heard his song like it was a background noise as thoughts of Haruhi filled his mind. The keys he was playing made a melancholy yet somehow springy tune. It seemed to represent her perfectly. It seemed to flow as if it were second nature.

"That's lovely Senpai," a small voice complemented. His hands slammed on the incorrect keys and his eyes opened. There stood Haruhi looking quite concerned. "Sorry I bothered you! It was just so beautiful," Haruhi explained.

"No, no Haruhi it's fine, you just scared me is all," he laughed weakly.

"You're very talented," Haruhi smiled lightly and Tamaki's heart flip-flopped.

"Thank you Haruhi," he responded and a comfortable silence fell between them.

"Why were your eyes shut?" Haruhi blurted out as if she'd been trying to stop the words from coming out.

"Oh I didn't know what I felt like playing so I was just improvising," Tamaki responded cheerily.

"I wish I could do that, or play any instrument at all," she laughed. "I always wanted to learn but after mom died my father and I had no money to spare." She looked a bit sad about it. Tamaki's first reaction would have usually been to scream that he'd buy her a piano and a tutor. However, he knew she hated charity so he suppressed his urges. He swallowed and slowly looked up at the melancholy girl.

"Haruhi," he started rubbing the back of his neck. "I could, I mean I could teach you some chords," he offered with a beaming smile. Haruhi looked taken aback. She was probably surprised he hadn't freaked out.

"Sure Senpai!" Haruhi said happily. Tamaki smiled back, admiring her cute grin. He couldn't hold back his excitement any more. He yanked her hand and pulled her down right beside him. She landed with an "umpf." Suddenly both teenagers realized just how close they were to one another. A blush covered both their cheeks although Tamaki was much more red than Haruhi.

"Here this is a D," Tamaki smiled taking her hand and placing her fingers on the correct keys. She looked at her fingers with concentration. She pressed down and a beautiful sound came out. She smiled brightly.

"Senpai, teach me more!" She begged. So Tamaki showed her another two chords. She was finally getting good at remembering them. She could switch from chord to chord quickly. Tamaki noticed her obvious rookie talent. She seemed to be good at everything this girl.

"There is an old Japanese lullaby that uses these three chords, would you like to learn it?" Tamaki asked motioning to the piano. Haruhi lifted her head. The two found their lips very close. Haruhi felt the air rush from her lungs. She felt as though she were floating in the sky. Her lips curled upwards.

"Yes please!" She said excitedly trying to act normal. Tamaki then showed her the beginning of the song. "I KNOW THIS," She exclaimed in an overjoyed voice.

"You do?" Tamaki asked with a smile.

"My mother used to sing it to me," She told the blonde.

"I used to play it for my mother, it was her favorite," Tamaki said grabbing her hands in excitement. Haruhi didn't mind, she was overflowing with memories.

"It is so lovely isn't it?" She asked Tamaki eagerly.

"It is Haruhi!" he squeaked. "I love it so much."

"Me too," Haruhi agreed moving forward a bit. The atmosphere of the room was too much for the two. Pink and orange light filled the room from the soft lights over the piano. Shadow covered the roses making the room feel romantic. They were both so immersed in good memories and each other's face that they didn't even notice how close their lips were. Their lips were inches away when they heard the door open. Both jumped apart. Tamaki glanced over angrily to see the twins. He jumped up from the bench and ran to the twins.

"YOU RUDE TWINS NEXT TIME KNOCK!" He shouted waving his arms.

"Boss we work here we don't have to knock," The twins chorused together.

"IT IS STILL COMMON CURTESY!" Tamaki yelled starting to chase the twins around the room. Haruhi laughed at the sight. She tried to ignore the swirling feeling in her stomach when she thought about just how close she'd been to Tamaki

….Later that Day….

Haruhi was scared out of her mind. The thunder wouldn't let up. She counted the seconds between the lightning and thunder. She barely reached 5 when lightning shot through the sky. She felt a shiver run through her body.

He father was out for a vacation. He'd been rewarded by the tranny bar for all his good work. He and a few other men were in gone for a whole week. She'd been alone in the house for two days. This second day wasn't going nearly as well as she hoped. It was 2 am and she still hadn't fallen asleep.

She was currently hiding under a table. She felt cold and hot at the same time. Her hands were gripping the table leg so hard that she couldn't feel them. Her breath was coming out in small bursts. Suddenly her phone rang. She hoped it was her father, maybe his voice could soothe her.

"Haruhi how are you!" Tamaki's voice screeched from the other end. Though she was terrified, Haruhi felt a small smile cross her face. She couldn't believe he'd cared enough to call.

"I-I don't know Senpai the storm is pretty bad," Haruhi started trying to sound calm but she could hear her voice shaking. The other end of the phone went dead. Her eyes widened in fear. For a moment she'd been distracted and now she had nothing. Another crash sounded and she jumped. She tried squeezing her eyes shut, but it didn't do much.

After about 5 minutes of trying to distract herself there was another loud bang. She squeaked but then realized it wasn't the thunder. Someone was relentlessly pounding on her door. She got up shakily to open the door. When she finally opened it a person shot in as if they'd been fired from a bullet. The person was tall, well dressed, and blonde. It was Tamaki.

"Tamaki?" Haruhi questioned, still trying to stay standing on her quivering legs. "What are you doing here?" She asked worriedly.

"I knew you'd be scared," he explained coming over to her.

"But the phone cut out from the storm, did you even hear me?"

"Oh course I did Haruhi," he cooed grabbing her shaking hands. "I heard the fear in your voice and hung up so I could come over," he told her gently. Another crack of thunder resounded through the apartment. Haruhi launched herself into his Tamaki's arms just like she had that night at the beach house.

"Th-Thank you Senpai," she managed when the thunder died down. Tamaki frowned at the small body in his arms. She was so scared and it was so odd. She was so strong it was hard for Tamaki to believe this was real. Nevertheless he wanted to help her.

"Don't worry Haruhi," He whispered into her hair sweetly. "I won't let anything hurt you. I'll take care of you." It was like a river of relief washed through Haruhi. She'd been taking care of others for so damn long and she was glad someone had her back. She loved her father dearly but sometimes his over eccentric mannerisms could make him miss things Haruhi would've rather him noticed. Tamaki could be the same way but it appeared that he was learning to balance out his emotions better.

"Come on, I've got things for you," He told her as he dragged her over to the couch. He kept her in his arms. He didn't let her go and for that Haruhi was very thankful. Tamaki pulled her onto the couch. Normally she would've been blushing because she was basically on his lap. However, now she was just happy to be safe.

Tamaki covered them with a large, soft blanket. He pulled Haruhi even closer to his body. He handed her a stress ball which she squeezed experimentally. It did make her feel slightly better to have something to grip. He then presented her with a thermos of tea. She accepted it gratefully.

"See under this blanket we can't see the lightning, but it is much softer than the floor under the table." He was grinning now. He was very excited about the things he had brought. "I hired a doctor to teach me about calming techniques and he said that stress ball would help. He also said to breathe in and out deeply." Haruhi was nodding along with his words using them to distract herself. She did as Tamaki said and breathed in and out deeply. She felt her body relax a bit. "Also Haruhi," He continued. "I had a special cook make that tea, it has some sort of calming herbs in it."

"You did all this for me?" Haruhi asked hoarsely.

"Yes," Tamaki said slowly looking right into Haruhi's eyes. "Haruhi, I'd do anything for yo-" He was cut off by an especially loud crack of thunder. Haruhi pressed her face into his chest and held him tightly. After a moment she felt a fingers running through her hair. It comforted her for a minute but then more thunder boomed. It continued as if bombs were going off in the sky. She didn't know how much more she could take without screaming. She was about to do just that when she heard a different sound. A pleasant sound. Tamaki was singing to her in a soft yet sweet voice. It was the same lullaby from earlier that he'd tried to teach her on the piano. She felt herself melt into him. He played with her hair as he sang making her curl into him comfortably. Before she knew it she'd fallen asleep in his arms. It was the first time she'd been able to fall asleep during a storm.


	3. The Guys

**A/N so sorry about how long this took! I was ready to write this, and had so many ideas. However, then I read the OHHC Manga and realized most of my ideas are were already done in the Manga! It was crazy! It was like Bisco Hatori was reading my mind. Anyway I had to think of a different angle for this story so it took a while to write this. I think I might be able to finally get myself together and write a good fanfic haha. Anyway thanks for being patient. Also DEF READ THE MANGA IT'S AMAZING!**

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly and realized she was still on top of Tamaki. She hopped up immediately. Her father wouldn't be too happy about this. She scrambled off the couch almost falling. Tamaki stayed asleep. His blonde bangs fell into his closed eyes. His chest moved up and down slowly. He looked so peacefully.

Haruhi smiled. This boy who did so much for others could finally rest easy. His life was coming together. He had his whole family together. His grandmother was learning to accept him, his mother was back in his life, and he knew how much people cared for him. Suddenly a thought jolted Haruhi.

Maybe Tamaki was okay without her. He had all he'd ever wanted. She hadn't been a part of his original dream. She was new to his world. Haruhi didn't want to seem stuck up but she was sure she was special to Tamaki, but how special? Now that everything was going well would he still feel as protective over her? Would he still want to talk to her, be with her, would he still care about her the same way?

She felt her imagination run away with a certain mental picture. She saw herself sitting solemnly, studying. She would check her phone and Hikaru or maybe Karou had sent her pictures of Tamaki and the Host club having a grand time. She imagined Tamaki spending all his time at the main mansion. She knew it was incredibly selfish to want him to pay so much attention to her. He hadn't been with his mother in so long. How could Haruhi justify these thoughts?

She tried desperately to forget them as she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. She tried to hum a song, hoping that would get stuck in her head instead of these thoughts. It wasn't working, and an unkind nagging voice began speaking inside her head.

"You aren't from a rich family. Tamaki could have anyone," it started. "His father will pick a wife for him that benefits the industry." "Forget being an afterthought, you won't be a thought at all." The harsh thoughts halted when Haruhi felt a hand on her arm.

"Haruhi," She spun to see Tamaki, blue eyes shining with worry. "Are you okay?" He asked slowly. "You were talking to yourself," He told her.

"I'm fine," Haruhi answered with a smile plastered on her face. She was about to say something else, when Tamaki noticed what she was making.

"Oh Haruhi, are you making us breakfast!" He asked happily spinning around and around her kitchen. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes Senpai," She answered. Just then Haruhi heard a knock at the door. She frowned. Her father was still meant to be gone for a while. She approached the door slowly. However, Tamaki had other plans. He raced ahead of her to open the small door.

"Haruhi!" The host club boys chorused all except Kyoya. Haruhi looked in horror at the boys standing in front of her apartment. Had they sensed Tamaki had come over? Did Kyoya have a gps system on Tamaki? What was going on?

"Hi," Haruhi said in a withering voice. The boys all walked in without any word from her. She looked around waiting for the boys to notice Tamaki was already here. She searched the room with a furrowed brow. Tamaki was nowhere to be seen. Haruhi realized that as soon as Tamaki had seen the boys walk in he'd hidden. He'd hidden behind a curtain to be exact. Haruhi almost laughed at the sight of his expensive shoes poking out from under the fabric. She turned away making sure the others didn't follow her gaze.

"So Haru-chan can we have breakfast?" Hunny asked with a big smile. Everyone looked at him incredulously except for Kyoya, of course.

"Hunny stop! Haruhi probably doesn't have any food to spare," Hikaru wailed.

"She already has it ready in the kitchen," Hunny said puzzled at the retribution. "I smelled it as soon as I walked in. So can I have some Haruhi?"

"Mitsukuni, be polite," Mori's deep voice commanded.

"Guys it's fine. Hunny I'll get you some," Haruhi stated rolling her eyes. She walked off the the kitchen and brought out bowls and utensils for the breakfast porridge she'd made. "And by the way Hikaru, we have more than enough to buy food."

"Sorry," Hikaru chuckled. "Someone has got to fill in as our professional worrywart," Hikaru laughed obviously referencing Tamaki.

"Why isn't he here?" Haruhi asked coyly. She waited for them to clear their mouths. They were all stuffing the porridge in their mouths like they'd never eaten before. It was funny to watch and Haruhi couldn't help but laugh.

"We didn't want him here," Karou gulped. "He's been in a really excited mood lately," Karuo then added. "We didn't know if we could take much more of it."

"He's not at his house though, I checked in with his tracker" Kyoya commented. "He hasn't been home all night." Haruhi was a bit stunned that her over-exaggerated thoughts had been correct. Kyoya must have some device on Tamaki. Everyone continued to eat like nothing happened.

"Aren't you guys worried," Haruhi asked after a bit.

"What? no, Tama-chan is off doing crazy things," Hunny said.

"If we're lucky he went to the zoo and climbed in the tiger pit," Hikaru laughed. Haruhi felt a whoosh of air blow by her. There was Tamaki standing in front of his friends with red cheeks and squinted eyes.

"How could you be so heartless?" he wailed.

"Boss?" The twins chorused.

"I could've been cold and dying on the street," Tamaki went on sorrowfully.

"But you weren't," Kyoya mumbled.

"But I could have been Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled running over to Kyoya. He shook Kyoya's shoulders. "Kyoya show some emotion I am your best friend! Your saviour from solitude! Your king-" Tamaki was cut-off but Kyoya pushing him away and fixing his glasses. Tamaki was about to start up again when Hunny asked a question.

"Tama-chan why are you at Haruhi's house?" Haruhi blushed as she saw the twins exchange a devilish smile. Kyoya was even grinning, anxiously awaiting the teasing Tamaki would surely have to endure.

"Yeah Boss," The Twins said in unision. "Why are you here? Were you spying on Haruhi? You really are a pervert boss."

"Stop it you two, I wasn't peaking! I came over to comfort Haruhi!" Tamaki was screaming now and Haruhi wondered how angry her neighbours would be. It was pretty early for a weekend and the walls were thin. The Twins were now mumbling more tormenting words towards Tamaki. Haruhi felt guilty. He'd come to comfort her, and now he had to deal with this?

"I asked him to come over!" Haruhi almost shouted. Every head turned to her, this time Kyoya's was included. "I did, It was storming and my dad was out of town so I called Tamaki." The softness in Tamaki's eyes was almost too much for Haruhi to bare. He looked as if she'd just saved his life. The rest of the Hosts were still staring in confusion.

"I know!" Haruhi said with excitement so no one would make any further comments. "Let's all go to the zoo!"

"Huh?" they all cried.

"Yes! Come on!" She grabbed Tamaki's hand and resolutely marched him out the door.


	4. The Zoo & Peter Pan

**A/N: Okay so I was originally going to have Haruhi kidnapped in this chapter. However, again the manga beat me to that idea haha. I won't give anymore away, because reading the OHHC manga is so worth it and I don't want to spoil it. So because of these things this chapter is less climactic. I promise the next chapter will be though. My sister helped me come up with a different angle for a suspenseful chapter. I have really appreciated all the feedback.**

The zoo was absolutely lovely. Haruhi had only demanded outing so everyone would get off Tamaki's back, but now she was quite enjoying it. The Twins were looking at the meerkats. Kyoya was talking to a supervisor about renting some of the animals for a Host Club event. Hunny was on Mori's shoulders looking at the birds. Tamaki was... Haruhi stopped for a minute in worry. Where was Tamaki? He'd been there with her a minute ago. She looked around feeling panic squeeze her heart.

"Kyoya!" She called out and he turned her way. She ran the short distance to him and was still looking around. "Have you seen Master Tamaki?"

"No," he said slowly writing something down in his ever-present notebook.

"I can't find him," Haruhi mumbled still searching the grounds. "Don't you have a tracker on him?" She asked.

"Haruhi I don't think it is quite that serious yet." He was right of course. Bumbling Tamaki had probably just ran off somewhere to see another animal. Then why did she feel all this worry? Ever since he's almost left them she felt this sense of panic whenever she couldn't find him. She selfishly wanted him right by her side.

"Besides Haruhi, my tracker only allows me to know if Tamaki is at home or not, I don't invade his privacy any further than that." Haruhi nodded solemnly.

"Well I'm going to go look for him," she told him and then ran off without an answer. She tried to think like Tamaki. Where would he go?

"He would leave you!" A harsh voice rang in her head. Woah where did that come from? Haruhi was surprised that, that had been her first thought. She trusted Tamaki fully, but was it possible that she was still very wounded by the fact that'd he almost left her? She understood why and in all practicality she knew it was his only chance to see his mother. However, in her heart she knew very well her life would be nothing without him. He'd taught her so much and she wasn't ready to lose him.

She was still searching when she heard a small voice singing a song. It was Tamaki for sure! She'd know that voice anywhere. She turned slightly to the left and saw the blonde sitting beside the fox habitat. There was a baby fox who looked a bit frightened.

"Senpai?" Haruhi questioned looking down at the boy.

"Oh hi Haruhi," he said without even looking up. He was still staring fondly at the baby animal. "She's afraid, but I don't think she wants anyone to know." Haruhi stood quietly beside Tamaki. "She's strong," he murmured as the baby fox looked up at Haruhi curiously. Finally the little rascal seemed to get over her fear and scampered away. "She reminds me of you," Tamaki whispered so low Haruhi almost missed it. She was about to yell at him. Tell him that she was strong, that she wasn't a baby, and that she could do things on her own. However, she stopped herself. She realized what she'd immediately taken offense to was actually a compliment. She was about to open her mouth to say something in return when the rest of the club came running up.

"We're bored," Hikaru whined.

"That's rude Hikaru," Kyoya chuckled.

"But it's true!" Karou snapped back. "Haruhi we basically own our own petting zoo, so this isn't really new for us."

"You guys!" Tamaki's wild scream scared off some birds. "Stop! Haruhi planned a perfectly nice day for us!"

"Sorry you guys. I didn't know," Haruhi mumbled dejectedly.

"If you guys are picking a different venue, choose fast we only have an hour," Kyoya noted. He was standing completely still. His eyes downcast onto his clipboard. Nothing but ice in his aura. Haruhi had a theory that if you stood Kyoya in a shop window no one would be able to tell between him and the mannequins.

"Till what Kyoya?" Hunny asked happily playing with Bun bun and the new stuffed animal Zebra he'd bought.

"Today is a host meeting, I marked it on all of your school calendars," Kyoya told them looking up exasperatedly.

"Wait how did you get my school cal-" Haruhi was cut off before she could finish.

"But I guess all of you have forgotten!" Kyoya snapped and the Twins rolled their eyes. The rest of the group looked petrified.

"Kyoya, what do we need to plan?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah! After all you like planning everything alone," Karou added.

For the first time Haruhi saw Kyoya blush. He looked nervous, his fingers fiddled with his pen. She hadn't seen him act like this ever.

"Okay," Kyoya gave in. "I have no costume ideas, it's hard to plan things now with Haruhi being outed as a girl." Haruhi felt her cheeks redden. She didn't want to be a burden, she also didn't want the Host Club's funds to suffer. She knew very well that the Host Club had to keep living up to its standards to prove to Kyoya's father how incredibly capable he was.

"Oh Kyoya that's awful," Tamaki wailed. "And you didn't tell us! Oh Kyoya we will help you," Tamaki was babbling heartfeltly.

"I'm not dying Tamaki," Kyoya said harshly but everyone noticed the relief in his eyes. Haruhi smiled she was so glad the Host Club was becoming even closer since Tamaki almost left. Months ago Kyoya would've never dreamed of admitting a trouble to the group.

...later at the Ohotori mansion...

"So ideally we need things with a female role," Kyoya explained. "I know you are comfortable in boys clothes Haruhi, but attendance has been rocketing upwards since everyone found out your true gender. I'd really like if you could maybe exploit that a bit."

"I'm not wearing anything revealing," Haruhi automatically snapped.

"Why not Haruhi," Hikaru was using his evil voice.

"Yeah the boss would love it," Karou cooed.

"What! I would not!" Tamaki screeched hysterically.

"But Tama-chan you were just saying yesterday how much you would love for Haru-chan to wear a sexy school girl outfit," Hunny said absentmindedly. Haruhi was bright pink and Tamaki was a cold grey, his face drained of all color.

"Careful Mitsukuni," Mori mumbled.

"No I didn't!" Tamaki spluttered. The Twins eyes were bright with mischief. "I said she looked nice in the school outfit she had!" Tamaki screamed.

Haruhi's thoughts were whirling. Tamaki wanted her to wear a sexy school girl outfit? Of course seeing as his job was in the Host Club he would be into role playing, but that wasn't the point. She didn't know how she felt.

"I swear I didn't say that! I'd never want you to wear that!" Tamaki was shouting at Haruhi from behind the Twins who were taunting him. Haruhi felt those words as a bit of a blow to her self esteem.

Of course she didn't want to just be a sexual object to boys. However, the way Tamaki said it made her realize he probably didn't think about her the way she did about him. Of course it wasn't that she was so sex crazed that she needed him to think like that. However she was a teen girl and Tamaki was very attractive. Would she even be willing to do that? Well maybe for Tamaki. Haruhi was suddenly thrown into her first sexual fantasy day dream about Tamaki Suoh.

"Haruhi what's wrong with you?" Hunny asked. He was watching Haruhi sway back and forth with red cheeks and an odd expression.

"What nothing!" Haruhi jumped almost a foot in the air.

"Alright everyone stop," Kyoya must've sensed something more than jokes was going on. He was very firm sounding. Haruhi sent him a look of gratitude. "Let's focus on the meeting here," Kyoya demanded. The Twins reluctantly backed away from Tamaki. "Now does anyone have any actual ideas?"

"Wait I do" Every head turned towards Haruhi. Haruhi could hardly explain it herself, but she'd just had an idea.

"You don't care about club activities," Kyoya was the first to speak.

"Yeah, forgive our French Haruhi," the Twins started together. "But you've never really given a shit before."

"I know but I really have an idea," Haruhi grinned. Everyone blinked. "We could be the characters from Peter Pan!" Still no one said a word. Haruhi's confidence was failing her. "I could be Wendy and the Twins could be lost boys, and-" Haruhi's voice was fading slowly.

"Haruhi that's brilliant!" A voice squealed . Haruhi turned to the one person she'd dreaded looking at for fear of his reaction. Tamaki was grinning from ear to ear, his eyes soft and bright. Haruhi looked at him and felt love swell in her heart.

"Really?" Haruhi breathed.

"Of course!" Tamaki spun around happily. "Haruhi it's a splendid idea!" Haruhi felt her smile might break her face. Tamaki was looking directly at her telling her how amazing her idea was and she couldn't be happier. "Kyoya will be Captain Hook of course with his dark hair and steely eyes!" Tamaki ranted.

"Naturally," Kyoya smirked.

"Oh and I thought Mori and Hunny could be Michael and John, Wendy's siblings. Especially since throughout the story Michael carries around his bear, and Hunny caries around Bun Bun all day so," Haruhi mumbled the end but noticed everyone was smiling now. She felt pride rise inside her.

"Oh and of course I will be the boyishly charming Peter Pan," Tamaki sang spinning Haruhi around in a circle and then catching her. Haruhi giggled, actually giggled. Haruhi felt a bit embarrassed, she wasn't the type of girl who giggled at boys; but Tamaki was looking at her so fondly she hardly cared.

"Hey aren't Peter and Wendy kind of a thing?" Karou asked with a broad grin.

"No they're like twelve!" Tamaki screamed at the same time Haruhi said "It depends how you interpret it." They both looked at one another with a startled glance.

"Sure," the Twins chorused with knowing eyes.


	5. Lost

**A/N: I'm not going to bore you with long excuses. I have school and a new job sorry guys :/ I don't own these characters. Enjoy!**

Haruhi was nervously sewing her blue dress together. She was honestly so excited to be Wendy. She'd always loved the english fairytale, and she knew the girls would find it exciting. She'd offered graciously to put together her and Tamaki's outfits and he'd been overjoyed.

"Oh Haruhi! A garment sewed with your loving hands is all I could ever hope to wear!" She blushed crimson at the memory. She'd felt so appreciated. Usually she was expected to do things because it was just her nature, but it was so nice to not be taken for granted. Then again Tamaki never really did take her for granted did he? He was always overjoyed when she did anything. She smiled at the thought of him and continued to sew.

She realized then that she was out of ribbon. She needed green and light blue ribbon to finish the outfits. She also needed more fake leaves. She couldn't believe she hadn't gotten enough supplies. The supply shop was expensive and she had really hoped what she'd purchased had been enough.

She walked gloomily down the stairs. She didn't want to ask the Host Club for any money from the costume fund but she might have to. She used up all the money she had gotten from her father to use. She slipped on a jacket planning to go to Tamaki's house and ask if she could have some money from the costume fund.

"Hi sweetie!" Ranka cooed to Haruhi.

"Hey dad," Haruhi sighed.

"Oh baby I forgot to tell you, a new craft shop opened up. It's owned by my friend and he told me it has really low prices!" Ranka explained.

"How did you-" Haruhi started.

"You talk to yourself," Ranaka said fondly. "Here!" Ranaka exclaimed excitedly. he turned to the fridge, opened it, and took out a large bowl of soup and rice. "Give this to him, his name is Akira." Ranka handed Haruhi the bowl.

"Thanks dad," Haruhi smiled kissing her father on the cheek. She placed the soup into her carrier bag, and then stuffed some of her savings in her pocket. Her father had given her a small piece of paper with a map drawn on it. She was trying very hard to make sense of it, but it was like it was written in another language.

Soon she was outside of the city. She'd been led, by her father's map, into the woods on the outskirts of the city. The map did say she was supposed to be in the forest, but was she supposed to be this far in? She had been so focused on deciphering her father's scribbled hand writing that she hadn't noticed where she was. She squinted her eyes searching the forest for something familiar.

She decided to turn back, the supplies weren't worth getting lost in the forest. She turned around marching decidedly in the directed she thought was best. She wandered around for a bit, determined to find the path leading back to the main road. However, as the minutes wore on she felt more and more lost.

The forest was getting dark, and Haruhi was having trouble seeing where she was going. The bowls her father gave her were feeling very heavy in her hands. She felt fatigue crawling into her limbs as she tried to keep moving.

She felt her foot catch on a limb, she was thrown to the forest floor the glass dishes breaking in the process. She groaned feeling the broken glass all around her. She tried to move. Unfortunately on her immediate right was a small embankment. She rolled down into a stream and bashed her head against a rock. Her last thought before she blacked out was "Oh no my money will get all wet."

Meanwhile at the Ohotori Mansion.

"She hasn't answered her texts all day," Tamaki mused worriedly looking at Kyoya for assurance that Haruhi was alright.

"But the real question is," Hikaru started.

"Does she EVER answer your texts?" Karou taunted.

"YES SHE ANSWERS MY TEXTS YOU SHADY TWINS!" Tamaki screamed and the twins snickered.

"She was supposed to be here an hour ago to discuss the costumes," Hunny mumbled squeezing bun bun. "Usa-Chan is worried," Hunny informed the crowd.

"So am I," Tamaki said sympathetically.

"Common Boss," the Twins said in unision. "She probably just doesn't want to hang out with a big baby like you," They said putting a comforting hand on each of his shoulders.

"I don't know you two," Kyoya spoke up from his computer. "She hasn't answered me either."

"Big deal!" The Twins chorused.

"Well," Tamaki looked in pain. "Maybe she texted you guys," His voice broke as he spoke, not wanting to admit Haruhi might contact those shady twins before him. "See if she did." A look of embarrassment came over the two redheads. They looked at one another sheepishly.

"Fine!" Karou shouted. "We were making fun of you guys but Haruhi hasn't texted us either." Both looked nervous. Tamaki was now convinced something was wrong. He was about to scream that they needed to help his daughter when two of the mansions security guards appeared in Kyoya's bedroom.

"Master Kyoy-" the two burly men were cut off when a skinny figure burst in between them. A wild looking Ranka stood in the doorway searching the room for his least favorite blonde.

"YOU!" Ranka pointed at Tamaki. Ranka rushed over, hair flying from behind his bandana. His red face was inches from Tamaki's and he was shaking him. "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING MY DAUGHTER YOU PERVERT!" Tamaki was too baffled to respond.

"Mr. Fujioka," Kyoya commanded in a calming tone. "Tamaki does not have Haruhi, we were just pondering ourselves where she could be. She didn't show up for our scheduled meeting an hour ago." Ranka's eyes turned into ovals and his mouth turned down.

"THEN SHE MUST BE LOST IN THE WOODS!" Ranka hollered almost falling over but clinging to Tamaki's shirt for stability. "I sent her out to get supplies for the outfits she's making, but she hasn't returned and she left early this morning!"

Everyone's eyes were wide. Kyoya immediately started typing on his computer. Mori hefted Hunny onto his shoulders knowing that a chase was about to start.

"NOT HARUHI," the Twins wailed slithering to the floor in grief. However, Tamaki was silent. He hadn't expected Haruhi to actually be in trouble. He was used to over-worrying ever since his mother got sick, but now the danger was real. Haruhi was out there somewhere and he didn't know how to find her.

"I got a hit on her phone signal," Kyoya announced.

"Let's go!" Ranka ordered.


	6. Found

**A/N : Sorry I don't know what kind of money Japan uses. I assumed they had some kind of bills and coins. Also I have a new job and a lot of school work and some trouble with my parents so that's why this is so late sorry.**

"Here Kyoya," Tamaki thrust his scarf towards Kyoya dramatically. Kyoya took the scarf with a puzzled look. "Take it, let the dogs sniff it so they can smell her out!"

"Tamaki," Kyoya rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "We won't be using dogs. Take back your scarf." Kyoya threw the scarf back in Tamaki's face as the blonde whimpered.

The Host Club plus Haruhi's father began their journey to find Haruhi. They drove as far as the forest, following Haruhi's cell signal. Suddenly the cell signal was lost. Tamaki screeched when Kyoya told him.

"Don't panic," he told a colorless Tamaki who had scampered up a tree in worry. "This forested area isn't that large, with all of us working together we'll find her fast." Tamaki gradually slid down the tree.

"Well we're not going to waste any time," the Twins said sticking out their tongues and running into the forest.

"Takashi and I will look together," Hunny beamed and Mori placed Hunny on his shoulders and went off into the trees.

"I guess that leaves us Tamaki," Kyoya laughed. "I'm assuming Mr. Fujioka will want to look alone."

"No I don't," Ranka squealed incredulously. "Why would I go alone when I could search with such a refreshing boy like you Kyoya?"

"Fine then," Kyoya nodded decidedly. "Tamaki, you shall search alone."

"Yes sir," Tamaki saluted, trying to keep a brave face. The boys went off in their different directions, calling for Haruhi.

Haruhi's POV

Haruhi groaned. Her head hurt terribly. She couldn't remember quite what had happened. She looked around her. She was in a small, but fast moving stream. She was soaked through with cold water. She felt goosebumps rise on her entire body. She felt too groggy to move. She hoisted herself up slowly. Above her was an embankment that she figured she must've fallen from.

"My money!" Haruhi wailed stuffing her hands in her pockets worriedly. She pulled out soggy bills and wet coins. She felt like crying, this was the only spending money she'd get for a while. What if the host club needed more costumes? What if she broke her pencil? Would dad give her more? This money was practically ruined.

Stiffly, she climbed from the stream and up the embankment only to feel a searing pain in her hands and knees. She looked down to see glass shards, and the remains of her father's soup. Her hands and knees were bleeding, pieces of glass from the soup bowls were embedded in her skin. She tried to pick a few out, but it hurt too badly. She decided to find help before doing anything else.

She crawled to her feet and walked shakily away from the stream. She'd completely forgotten that fact that she had no idea where she was. As she walked sluggishly along, she started thinking she heard things. Rustling of leaves, voices, and even her name. She shuddered knowing her mind was playing tricks on her.

"Haruhi!" There! She knew she'd heard it that time. Branches and leaves rustled all around her. She felt her heart thump wildly. This wasn't good. She was starting to feel a bit frightened until she recognized the voice. It was Tamaki! She'd never been happier to see that looney blonde. He was tangled in some vines, trying to make his way towards her. Finally he got himself loose.

"Haruhi!" He shouted running over to her and seeing the blood matted in her hair, and covering her knees and palms. Haruhi felt as though she might faint from happiness. Tamaki was here and he was going to take her home. She fell into his arms, letting the fatigue fill her up.

"You're safe now," He hummed as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the forest.

…..

Eventually Haruhi was sitting by a warm fire at the Suoh mansion. She'd eaten some toast and had some warm soup. She still was a bit chilly so Tamaki lent her a large quilt his grandmother had made him.

"I'm really sorry dad," Haruhi told Ranka for the fiftieth time.

"Nonsense!" He squealed. "What are broken dishes compared to my daughter's safety," He clung to her dramatically. Haruhi smiled at her father's antics. It was nice to know she was loved. The rest of the Host Club were crowded around in the living room as well. Tamaki hadn't spoken to her since he carried her out of the woods. He was so quiet, just staring at the fire and twiddling his thumbs. She wondered what she'd done to offend him. When they got back he'd immediately requested his family doctor come to check up on her. She had protested a bit at that, saying she was completely fine. Tamaki had nervously picked all the glass from her flesh on the car ride there, and he'd bandaged her up pretty well. She hadn't thought she needed any more care than that. So that couldn't be what was making Tamaki so pensive. Afterall, she had eventually agreed so that everyone would calm down. Haruhi was removed from her thoughts by a beautiful voice.

"Tamaki, you have friends over! I can't believe you didn't tell me, they will think me a poor hostess." A beautiful woman stood in the doorway of the living room. Her blonde ringlets of hair cascaded down almost to her waist. She had the same baby blue eyes as Tamaki, the same light skin, and the same shining smile. It had to be Tamaki's mother.

"Sorry mom," He said solemnly. "I think I will retire to my room if you are here to entertain," He said staring at the floor.

"Of course," She cooed placed an arm on his shoulder before he walked off.

Tamaki's mother seemed to float over. The rest of the group continued their talking. Mori and Hunny were playing checkers. The twins were poking at the fire. Ranka and Kyoya were in deep conversation. So Tamaki's mother sat down next to Haruhi.

"Hello," She smiled. "You must be Haruhi, my son has said a lot about you."

"Yes ma'am," Haruhi was a bit too dazzled by the woman's beauty to say much of anything else.

"My son says you are part of the reason we were able to be reunited, for that I thank you," She placed a small hand on Haruhi's shoulder.

"Yes I suppose I was," Haruhi explained miserably. She felt she could tell this woman anything at all. She had such a kind loving face. So close to Tamaki's which made Haruhi trust her all the more.

"Haruhi, dear, is something troubling you?" She asked concernedly. "I mean other than the fact that you were lost and injured in the woods." Haruhi smiled lightly.

"It's just that Tamaki won't speak to me," Haruhi told her her sorrowfully. "He was so sweet in the car," Haruhi related in almost a dreamy tone. "He pulled all the glass from my hands and then kissed my knuckles before bandaging them," Haruhi shook her head trying to get her bearings back. Tamaki could turn her into a girly, mushy, dreamy mess.

"That's my little prince," His mother laughed.

"But now," Haruhi sniffed. "He won't even look at me, I have no idea what I've done to offend him."

"Oh dear that is just how Tamaki gets when he is worried. He used to act the same way when I was very sick. He wouldn't speak for days," She told her sweetly. "Why don't you go see him in his room and tell him he doesn't need to worry," Tamaki's mother said gently.

"May I?" Haruhi asked hopefully.

"Of course, go, I'm sure he'd love to see you." Haruhi nodded her thanks, getting up and walking off the way Tamaki had. Haruhi opened what she assumed was Tamaki's bedroom door. She saw the blonde sitting on his bed dejectedly. His head was in his hands and his body was racking with sobs. Haruhi rushed over worriedly, kneeling underneath Tamaki and holding his hands.

"Senpai?" Her voice came out weakly. He raised his head. His face was tear stained and his eyes were bloodshot. Though he'd been crying he could still manage a smile.

"Haruhi!" His hoarse voice croaked happily, looking down at the fae he was so fond of.


	7. Kisses & Schemes

"Senpai did I do something wrong?" Haruhi asked worriedly as she clung to Tamaki's hands. He still had some tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

"No, no Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed indignantly. The last thing he wanted was for her to think she'd done something wrong.

"Then what is wrong?" She asked slowly. "I don't… I don't like seeing you sad," She confessed. Sometimes it was really hard for her to express her feelings. Most things she said were sarcastic or pessimistic which made people think she had no feeling, but she loved Tamaki, and she hated seeing him like this.

"I was just so worried," He said sorrowfully.

"Oh Senpai," Haruhi laughed. "I was only gone a couple hours, and I'm fine."

"I know," He mumbled softly, now he was holding her hands tighter. "It just made me think about what I would do if I ever did lose you. I wouldn't be able to handle it!" He looked deep into her eyes and Haruhi blushed.

"Well I'm okay so don't worry," She told him earnestly. Just then moonlight shone directly onto Tamaki's face. It illuminated his violet, blue eyes, and made him shine like an angel.

"It's hard not to worry about someone when you love them," He said nonchalantly. He must've not registered the words he said because his face didn't change, but Haruhi did. Haruhi went bright red, her breath hitched. Her eyes grew wide as saucers.

"You what?" She asked, her voice coming out strangled. Then Tamaki realized what he'd said. He sucked in his breath worriedly, eyebrows scrunching together. He thought it so often in his head that he hadn't even noticed when he said it out loud.

"I do," He mumbled flipping gold hair from his eyes. "I love you," His voice was weak and strong at the same time. Weak with longing, with worry, with insecurity that she might punch him or something. Weak with love. Strong with surety of his love for her. Strong with confidence that he had never loved anyone the way he loved her.

"Well I," She started and worry filled Tamaki's heart. He needed to know the answer but if it was negative he thought his heart might break in two. She was looking down at his feet, still clinging to his hands. Her grip had tightened. Tamaki's mind whirred with awful possibilities. Would she laugh at him? Was she thinking up her meanest response because she was disgusted? OH NO! Was she crying? Tamaki's hands started to tremble when finally Haruhi looked up. Her smile filled her face. She looked happier than he had ever seen her and she laughed. A beautiful sound, like music floating through the air.

"Tamaki, I love you too!" He couldn't even respond. He picked her up and twirled her around. Usually she would protest to this, but it felt lovely to be spun around in the air, Tamaki's smiling face before her. He let her down finally, and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her tiny arms around the skinny boy and clung to him. She had never felt this way. She'd never really had a crush before Tamaki, never thought much about kissing. She hadn't known what she'd been missing! His delicate lips curved just right with her. He gave her a feeling of security, his lanky arms holding her so gently. His long fingers in her hair felt like heaven. His other hand was resting on her hip, his fingers rubbing in circles which left trails of fire on her skin.

When they finally separated Tamaki rested his head against her's. They breathed in each other's air for a moment. Just enjoying one another's company in that moment. Tamaki pulled Haruhi close once again letting his lips brush against her cheek.

A much improved Tamaki and a giddy Haruhi returned to the Host Club group in his living room. Both were trying desperately to hide their joy and excitement. Though the other Hosts liked to tease Tamaki about being dense, most of them didn't catch on very fast either. Shrewd Kyoya was the only one noticed how Tamaki practically danced into the room, and how Haruhi gazed at him with such fondness. Then Kyoya came up with a brilliant plan, one that would benefit his funds and his friends. Not to mention it would be a hilarious plan that he really wanted to see play out.

"Tamaki, Haruhi!" He called to them. They both came over, sitting next to one another, inches closer than what they normally would. Kyoya got the rest of the Host Club to listen as well.

"It has come to my attention that the funds of the club have grown rapidly since Haruhi was outed as a girl, so I have devised a plan. Haruhi and Tamaki will pretend to be a couple, with Haruhi's seeming turn from apathy to endearment and Tamaki's over exaggerations the girls will be drowning in their own moe!"

"That's so stupid," Karou said disgustedly.

"The girl's will never believe it!" Mori said deeply.

"Does that mean Tamaki has to give Haru-chan all my sweets as a testament of love?"

Hunny wailed.

"Haruhi will never go for it," Hikaru laughed. "Will you Haruhi?" Hikaru asked turning

towards her. The whole group turned to her expectantly. Tamaki took her hand and squeezed it. Which was only noticed by Kyoya.

"Yeah I'll do it," She responded. The Twins stared at her horrified.

"For the club," she laughed.


	8. Wendy Fujioka & Tamaki Pan

**A/N: You guys are all really sweet thank you for all the nice comments. I've been busy but don't worry I won't be going on hiatus or anything. I'm determined to finish this. Now I'm getting to the fun part of the story I'm really excited for the next few chapters. Also I know being blushy and jittery because of a boy isn't really in Haruhi's personality, but actually in the Manga she gets that when she finally realizes she loves Tamaki. I just didn't want anyone to think I was changing Haruhi too much, Tamaki is the only one who can make her like that.**

Kyoya grinned at the dozens of girls piling in. He hadn't expected his little experiment to pay off so well. When he'd told the girls of the school that the Host Club was having a special event. He was a bit nervous about the outcome of this whole thing. However, the girls were drowning in feelings of moe. A lot of them were clustered in groups trying to making guesses and speculations to what this event could be about.

"Kyoya Senpai," Haruhi came up behind him tugging at the messy wig. "Is this really necessary?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course Haruhi, you must look like you did before the twins took on your sorry case and made you look like you do now," Kyoya explained.

"Oh thanks," Haruhi sighed walking away. She was suddenly snatched from behind a curtain, her scream was muffled by a hand on her mouth. She'd been taking a bit of martial arts training from Honey, and was prepared for this situation. She used her teeth to bite the hand and when released she elbowed backwards. She heard the kidnapper gasp, and she grinned.

"Haruhi!" a whine filled the air.

"Senpai!" Haruhi was the one who gasped now. She turned to see the blonde beauty with tears in his eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Haruhi whimpered trying to think of something to make up for what she did. Suddenly she was spun around, and found her arms around Tamaki's neck, and his hands on her lower back. He dipped her as though they were dancing or something.

"You could always, kiss it better Haruhi," He grinned, and he was very close to her face. She felt a blush cover her entire face, from her chin to her ear tips.

"Come on Tamaki Senpai," Haruhi tried very hard to stay her normal apathetic self but it was very hard with Tamaki around, she could hear her voice tremble. Since when did a boy affect her this much?

"Just one kiss?" Tamaki begged.

"Hmmm No," Haruhi told him, just so she could see his pouty puppy dog eyes, that he knew very well, she couldn't resist.

"Come OOOOONNNN Haruhi, nobody will see," He pleaded and she laughed at his urgency. "Just one kiss from my beautiful girlfriend? I've been good, I haven't touched you all day," He explained making Haruhi's blush deepen to a crimson shade.

"We're at school," Haruhi continued to make excuses, looking away from Tamaki so she could hold her ground.

"I'll tickle you," he threatened and before Haruhi could protest his long fingers were tickling her.

"Nooo Senpai!" Haruhi wailed as he continued.

"You can stop it all right now if you just give me a kiss Haruhi," He challenged, but Haruhi was laughing to hard to respond. The curtains were unceremoniously ripped open and the giggling couple separated as though they'd been cut with a knife.

"Haruhi?" Karou said at the same time that Hikaru said, " Boss?" Both Tamaki and Haruhi were blushing like crazy.

"Why are you in the Boss's dressing room?" Karou asked skeptically.

"PERV!" Hikaru yelled in Tamaki's direction.

"He wouldn't get dressed in his costume!" Haruhi lied quickly. " I told him he had to get dressed," Haruhi stated and Tamaki was nodding along like a bobble head.

"But Haruhi, you aren't even dressed," The twins noted. Haruhi jumped into the air with the realization. She only had her wig on, she still needed her dress and her glasses.

"DON'T YOU TWO TELL ME THAT I'M NOT DRESSED, I HAD THE IDEA FOR THIS COSPLAY!" Haruhi yelled growing twice her size and waving her finger at them. The twins gave her identical confused looks. They looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged.

"Sorry Haruhi," Both boys said, she nodded.

"That's better!" She all but screamed marching them away, but when the twins were far enough away Haruhi dashed back giving Tamaki a quick kiss on the cheek, making him light up like a Christmas tree.

…

"Welcome everyone!" Kyoya announced. The girls all tittered happily. A large stage had been set up for the production the Host Club was putting on. The curtains opened dramatically on Haruhi in a messy wig and her over-large glasses. She tugged nervously at the blue nightgown looking dress that she was wearing. Kyoya had taken her idea of cosplaying as Peter Pan characters and mixed it with his own devious plot. Through this play Tamaki and Haruhi were going to announce their fake relationship, which was actually real, but no one knew that. Kyoya thought the love story would sell well, and maybe that the girls would visit more to try to win back their prince. All in all revenue would be at an all time high.

"Once there was a poor, commoner girl named Haruhi Fujioka!" Renge's irritating narrator voice screeched out. "She had no friends to speak of, she just took care of her family." Mori and Honey came in, dressed as wendy's little brother, and pranced around as Haruhi chased them around as Haruhi tried to catch hold of them. She finally caught them and hugged them.

"Her life was boring, and she was totally unstylish and a bit weird," Renge was going a bit off script until Haruhi glared at her. "Ahem, anyway," Renge corrected herself. "Haruhi was saved from her boring life by Peter Pan!" Renge screamed and a spotlight shone onto the side stage and Tamaki jumped out. The twins circled around him, Hikaru in a fox suit and Karou in a racoon suit, as they were playing the Lost Boys.

Her slight annoyance with Renge disappeared as she looked at Tamaki glowing in the stage lights. Even though she didn't quite agree that her life had been awful before the Host Club, she knew her life had been made better for it. Now looking at her friends enjoying her idea, she knew there was no place she'd rather be, even if it was hard to admit.

Haruhi's heart felt like it might explode with fondness as Tamaki looked down at her and smiled. He then pulled her close to him and hugged her sweetly. It was part of the play, but the couple took advantage of the moment. Tamaki buried his face in Haruhi's hair and she grinned into his shoulder, tightening her grip on him.

"They went on many adventures!" Renge's voice rang out. The group acted out some of their times together in the host club. "Until an evil presence came to ruin their fun!" Haruhi was having fun so much fun that she'd forgotten about this surprise at the end. Nobody knew who was playing Eclair except the Twins, they'd practiced with a doll seeing as nobody had lines, and they all just acted out what the narrator said. Haruhi looked expectantly towards the stage entrance. Out stepped Kyoya in drag, pirate drag.

"Captain Eclair Hook!" Renge told the awed girls. There was cheering and squeals in response to the cold boy's attire, as the girls hardly ever got to see Kyoya participate in things with this level of devotion. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki away from Haruhi's grasp and twirled him dainty towards himself. He dipped Tamaki dramatically as Renge went on about how Eclair tried to steal the King of the Hosts.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki whispered under his breath.

"I know, I look amazing you don't have to say it," Kyoya said with an odd grin.

"Where did you even?" Tamaki started.

"Ranka had some old things, he lent me the outfit. Plus attendance skyrockets every time I dress in drag, it's worth it for all the money we'll be making." Kyoya then gave Tamaki a knowing wink. Tamaki didn't mention the fact that nobody knew when they bought tickets that he'd be dressing in drag, Tamaki knew Kyoya wanted to join them in the fun of the play, but couldn't admit it.

Scenes ensued with Haruhi pretending to chase down Captain Eclair Hook's ships with one of her own. Finally Haruhi's favorite scene came, when she reached out her hand for Tamaki, and fell backwards into the water. Peter Pan or Tamaki jumped after her, as the twins grabbed Kyoya, tieing him up and tossing him into the ocean himself. Tamaki Caught Haruhi, holding her bride style for the ending.

"And that my friends," Renge paused for dramatic effect. Haruhi glanced up at Tamaki. He grinned at her giving her the confidence for the next part of the play. She'd never been a fan of PDA, and this would definitely be one, but at least it was supposed to be fake.

"Is the greatest love story ever told," Haruhi rolled her eyes knowing Tamaki had probably added that line.

"Ladies!" Tamaki smiled broadly. Everyone was hanging on his every word. "I would like to tell you all the reason for this play." "It is because the beautiful Haruhi Fujioka and I are officially together!" Tamaki was grinning broadly as if there had been applause, but all that followed his announcement was silence.


	9. Dad Knows

**A/N: We're nearing the end of this lovely story thank you for being supportive even though I've taken so long to update my shit. Anyway I'm just really thankful 3**

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki worriedly. Tamaki glanced down unsurely. Even Kyoya's heart started to beat rapidly, if these girls didn't like this, who knows what would happen to the club. Afterall Tamaki was the most popular member. Kyoya supposed he could possibly stage a break up, but in his heart he knew he couldn't do this. He'd secretly constructed this whole thing so Tamaki and Haruhi would be able to do some coupley stuff without having to hide it all the time.

Suddenly a roar ripped through music room 3. Cheers arose like a wave. Tamaki's smile was huge, he spun around excitedly. Haruhi could hardly breathe, they weren't mad. Finally she began to smile as well. Tamaki was so overwhelmed with happiness that he picked Haruhi up and spun her around. More screams of joy rose up.

Hunny was dancing around in a circle with Mori as flower petals fell down around them. The twins were staring at one another, doing one of their simultaneous laughs. All the girls were cooing and yelling. Kyoya grinned, it seemed like everything was going as planned.

...

It had been a week since the big announcement. All the girls were still enjoying the relationship between Haruhi and Tamaki. Kyoya had released a "romantic pictures" magazine that had sold out almost instantly. Tamaki and Haruhi were very much enjoying their "fake" relationship.

Kyoya had started to offer the "young love" package. People could sit around and hear stories about Tamaki and Haruhi, and get relationship advice. Granted a lot of the girls order this package so they could imagine Tamaki was their boyfriend, but it brought a lot of customers in nonetheless.

"Stop it Tamaki Senpai," Haruhi laughed slightly as Tamaki kissed her neck. She didn't know how this had happened, this wasn't her, but her and Tamaki had snuck off into a back room to make out. At first when Tamaki had offered, she'd thought the idea was preposterous, now she was quite enjoying herself. Her skin burned where Tamaki's fingers touched her, she felt jittery and excited.

"Your lips are so soft Haruhi," Tamaki commented, and Haruhi giggled. He could find pleasure in the smallest things. She kissed him with a fervor she'd never known. His hands were traveling down her body and under her shirt.

"Tamaki," she slapped him lightly, he blushed but didn't look too regretful. "We have to get back to the club," Haruhi was trying to convince herself as much as him. She'd never been too interested in kissing anyone, but Tamaki had changed that. Now she didn't know how she'd gone without it.

"You really want to go back?" Tamaki asked. She observed him. His blonde hair, mussed and messy from her hands, covered his left eye. His lips were pink from kissing, and his violet eyes were shining with exuberance. He was intoxicating to look at. Haruhi felt that jittery, excited feeling curl in her abdomen again, and knew with their weakness for each other they might never make it back to the others.

However, they were never able to decide whether or not they would return; for at that moment the door was wrenched open. Thankful all this sneaking around had given Tamaki and Haruhi quick reflexes. Before the door was completely open they'd separated, and Haruhi had fixed her shirt. Tamaki on the other hand still looked dazed and ruffled from the kissing.

It was of course, the twins who had barged in so unceremoniously. They gave the two canoodlers a once over, with confusion in their eyes.

"You know just because you're pretending to be together," Hikaru started.

"Doesn't mean you actually have to be together all the time," Karou finished. Just then Kyoya came up behind them with an irritated air.

"You two aren't dressed yet?" He demanded. "The guests will be begin to arrive in five minutes and you know those elegant masquerade costumes are hard to get into!"

"Yeah what were you two doing in here anyway?" Hikaru asked, and Haruhi blanched.

"Senpai wanted to show me something," Haruhi said nonchalantly.

"What did you want to show her boss?" The twins asked evilly, growing twice their size, with glowing eyes.

"Probably something perverted," Haruhi mumbled, trying desperately to sound like her old self.

"WHAT HARUHI YOU KNOW I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! ALL I EVER DO IS TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

Tamaki was screaming as the twins yelled,"PERVERT, PERVERT, TAMAKI IS A PERVERT!"

Haruhi left them to their yelling, and could breathe easy once she'd gotten herself in the dressing room. However, the drama was far from over. Tamaki pouted all day. When giving relationship advice to the girls he reminded them to,"never call your significant other a pervert" multiple times. Haruhi could tell he was hurt, so when they were all saying their goodbyes she pulled him aside.

"Senpai, I'm really sorry for calling you a pervert, I just knew we needed to lie quickly so the twins and Kyoya wouldn't be suspicious."

"Aw Haruhi!" Tamaki squealed and dramatically spun her around. "That was so cute!"

"So to make up for it," she said once he'd put her down. "I was wondering if you'd like to come over today?" She asked. The image of him swayed before her, she was dizzy but grinning.

"C-come over?" Tamaki seemed to be entranced by the idea. "To your house?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," Haruhi laughed. "My dad works double shifts at the bar today so you wouldn't see him," Haruhi offered. She was beginning to feel less confident about her offer, seeing as Tamaki wasn't answering.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Haruhi sighed.

"No, no Haruhi I want to," he said urgently. "It's just so exciting!" Haruhi laughed and clasped his hand, pulling him along.

…

Tamaki was practically quivering with excitement as Haruhi unlocked her door. He'd only ever been to her house a couple times. Most of the time it had been with others, especially those shady twins. Now he was here, alone with Haruhi, because she'd specifically asked him to come over.

"Sit down Senpai," she said happily. She poured the tea and started making Oyakodon. Tamaki sipped the tea Haruhi gave him. Haruhi bustled around. She felt nervous suddenly, she had a boy at her house, a boy she was crazy about no less.

"Um here," Haruhi felt a bit anxious as she set down Tamaki's plate.

"Thank you Haruhi," Tamaki seemed to be shaking as he lifted a teacup to his lips. Haruhi glanced at him and he turned bright pink.

"S-so um how was your day Haruhi," Tamaki stuttered rubbing his neck.

"Senpai you were with me like all day," Haruhi laughed.

"Oh um sorry," he said looking down solemnly.

"Senpai, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked scooting forward. Her knee was now touching Tamaki's and she felt her skin burn where they connected.

"I just," he looked dismal. "I just like you so much and you make me crazy Haruhi, I hardly know what to do when I'm around you, o-or what to act like."

"Just act like yourself Senpai," Haruhi beamed. "I like you the way you are." Tamaki's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really!" He asked hopefully.

"Yes really, you idiot," Haruhi said endearingly and went to kiss his cheek. However, Tamaki tried to turn his head so that Haruhi would kiss his lips, but she ended up getting his nose.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"What?" He put his hands up in defense. "I just wanted a kiss," he pouted.

"Then just ask," Haruhi shook her head, smiling at his ridiculousness.

"C-can I kiss you?" He asked slowly.

"Of course," Haruhi laughed. Tamaki bit his lip and moved closer to Haruhi. He tentatively took Haruhi's chin in his hand and moved her face up to his. Their breath mingled for a moment before Tamaki kissed her.

It began as all their other kisses did, gentle, sweet, and loving, but after a moment the kiss became deeper. It began resembling the kiss from earlier that day. Haruhi's hands began to move through Tamaki's hair. Tamaki's hand was firm on her shoulders. Haruhi almost sighed as she realized she'd have to help Tamaki along. She took his hands and moved them to her waist. Haruhi was enjoying this kiss very much. Haruhi's teenage hormones, that most people assume she didn't possess, kicked in. She moved to press herself closer to Tamaki, however, the force of her movement pushed Tamaki off the pillow he was on. He fell backwards, Haruhi tumbling with him, and hit his head on the floor.

"Damn it," Haruhi cursed as she heard Tamaki's head hit the floor. "Senpai are you okay?" She asked. Tamaki looked up to see Haruhi over top of him. Her short tendrils of hair fell down into her face, her big brown eyes looked at him worriedly. Her cheeks were red both from the passion of the kiss, and the embarrassment of knocking Tamaki down because of her eagerness. Tamaki thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"S-sorry Senpai, I must've gotten carried away. Are you okay?" She asked looking awkward. She moved to get up.

"No Haruhi don't get up," Tamaki begged grabbing her arm. "I'm fine," Tamaki assured her.

"But uh," Haruhi still looked abashed.

"Haruhi," Tamaki looked at her smugly. "Can I kiss you?" Haruhi rolled her eyes and nodded.

Tamaki pulled Haruhi back down, kissing her with need. He ran his fingers up her shirt, feeling the soft skin of her hips and side. Haruhi detached her lips from Tamaki's and began to kiss his neck. Tamaki groaned, and Haruhi blushed even more, but she liked it. She liked the way she could make him squirm beneath her. She moved back to his lips and she pulled at his shirt. They had to work at the buttons together as both their hands were shaking too much to do it alone. When Tamaki's shirt was off they began to kiss again. However, soon after Tamaki began yanking on Haruhi's top as well. Haruhi was more reluctant do this. She remembered how the twins had referred to her as "flat chested" and felt her heart sink. Maybe Tamaki wouldn't like her after he saw how she looked.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Tamaki asked gently. He lay underneath her, his big violet eyes filled with worry. His lips were slightly swollen from kissing and his tousled blonde hair fell in his eyes, and Haruhi could see small red marks appearing on his neck. She would shuddered at his beauty had she not been so worried about her own.

"I just uh," she began, not quite knowing what to say.

"We can stop if you want," Tamaki immediately responded, cupping her cheek.

"No I don't want to stop," she responded thoughtfully, realizing she really didn't.

"Then?" Tamaki began to ask a question.

"It's nothing," Haruhi quickly responded. She then bit her lip, worked up her courage, and pulled her shirt over her head. She crossed her arms self consciously. She wished Tamaki would say something, but when she looked down she saw he was frozen; a star struck gaze on his face.

"You're beautiful," he finally whispered as though he'd struck treasure and couldn't believe it was his.

"Y-you don't think I'm too," Haruhi blew out air, a piece of her hair blowing up. "Flat chested?" She asked.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said alarmed.

"What!" She asked worried something was wrong.

"Never think that, you're absolutely perfect," he exclaimed she she felt her chest swell.

"Do you want to..." Haruhi hardly knew what to do in this situation. She'd never been this far with a boy. "Do you want to touch them?" She asked nervously.

"C-Can I?" He asked in wonderment, as though he were being allowed to hold something precious. Haruhi nodded and she watched as Tamaki visibly gulped and began to move his hands upward. Haruhi couldn't take the awkward suspense any longer so she leaned down and kissed him gently, slowly leading his hands up to her breasts. As the kiss heated up again she felt Tamaki's hand crawl up to the clasp of her bra. She didn't stop him, knowing she was willing to let him see and feel her. However, before he could twist the clasp, a loud noise sounded throughout the apartment.

"Haruhi! I'm home early! They gave me the rest of the day off since I got so many tips!" Haruhi's dad squealed, twirling in, flinging his purse down. He then looked in to see his daughter in her peach and pink bra, straddling a very aroused looking Tamaki.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Ranka screamed, practically yanking out his extensions. He was so stunned to see his daughter initiating such fiendish acts with the Suoh child that he couldn't even fling Tamaki across the room like he'd done earlier that year when a similar scene had laid before him.

"SUOH I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" Ranka's voice echoed off the walls.

"No dad!" Haruhi quickly pulled her shirt on and stood in front of a still half naked, half dazed Tamaki. "Please don't, this wasn't Tamaki's fault. I started it." Ranka deflated.

"Y-you Haruhi?" He asked.

"Yes," Haruhi stood her ground.

"That's it then! There's nothing to do but call the authorities!" Ranka proclaimed still screaming.

"Dad," Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You can't call the police, we weren't even having sex, and it was all consensual."

"Not that authority Haruhi!" Ranka laughed maniacally. "I'm calling Kyoya!"

"NOOOOO," both teenagers screamed.


	10. The End

**A/N: Well we have come to the end. I think this fic kinda sucked even though it was lovely to write. I started writing it without much of an idea in mind, just the knowledge that I wanted to write about Haruhi and Tamaki. However, you all have been so kind, I'm still amazed no one thought this fic was a load of feel-good, improbable rubbish. Though in my defense I had a lot of plot lines in mind, only to read the Manga and realize my ideas were there! Seriously maybe Bisco Hatori and I are long lost sisters, It was like she took the imagined scenes in my head for Haruhi and Tamaki and just made them a Manga lol. Anyway I did enjoy writing this immensely. I urge you that if you are in any anime fandom and like writing to write a fanfiction. The over exaggerations, and anime emotions are so fun to write. It's fun to write for a very dramatic character such as Tamaki. Okay I've kept you too long, please read on.**

Tamaki was practically shivering. He glanced up at Haruhi, who was serving everyone tea. The whole club was now in the cramped apartment except for Kyoya.

"Does anyone know why Ranka invited us here?" Hunny asked as he forced strawberry after strawberry into his mouth. Mori simply grunted.

"Nope," Hikaru shrugged as he and Karou tried maneuvering their long legs around the small table.

"Kyoya will be here soon! And then you all will know!" Ranka was being rather dramatic. Haruhi was shaking, she couldn't believe her father was going to tell the host club. If any of them had been observant enough they would've have noticed by now. The way Haruhi avoided Tamaki's eyes. The way Tamaki shuddered whenever Haruhi got near him. Tamaki's skin still burned with the memory of Haruhi.

"I'm here," Kyoya announced. He looked a bit annoyed at being called out this far for something he didn't even know about.

"Now what is all this ridiculousness about?" Kyoya demanded looking around.

"I have some very interesting news!" Ranka announced, obviously enjoying the attention. "I walked in this afternoon, TO FIND MY DAUGHTER STRADDLING THIS BLONDE BIMBO OF HER OWN VOLITION," Ranka was pointing an accusing finger at Tamaki.

Tamaki jumped out of his seat as if his ass were on fire. His eyes grew to ten times their original size as he trembled. Tears began to pour from his swollen eyes.

"Kyoya please," Tamaki wailed. "I didn't mean to soil her innocence, don't think less of me." Tamaki sprung from his seat on the floor and attached himself to Kyoya's leg.

"Am I going to get thrown out of the Host Club?" Haruhi realized too late that she'd said that aloud. Her normal apathetic mood had cracked. The Twins looked at her in confusion.

"Ohhhh Haruhi!" Tamaki cried overwhelmed with emotion. "You DO care about the host club!" Tamaki was at her side again, obviously forgetting where he was,

Tamaki rushed over to Haruhi and grabbed her face between his hands. He peppered her rosy red cheeks with kisses.

"Senpai stop," Haruhi said, half exasperated, half laughing. "I told you already I like being in the Host Club, you're really overreacting!"

"Stop!" Ranka howled. He wrenched Tamaki off Haruhi and threw him against the wall much like the first time they met.

"This foolishness needs to stop," Kyoya said nonchalantly. Tamaki and Haruhi glanced up at Kyoya like puppies.

"Waaaaait," Hikaru began, looking back and forth between Haruhi and Tamaki. "So you two ARE together?" He asked.

"Well," Haruhi glanced downwards.

"I mean," Tamaki added, but stared at Haruhi, wanting her full permission to reveal anything.

"Yes," Haruhi sighed finally. "Yes Tamaki and I have been together for a bit now."

"TAMACHAN!" Hunny squealed and hung himself around Tamaki's neck.

"HARUCHAN!" Another blur of blonde and Hunny had attached himself to Haruhi as well, pushing the couple's heads together as he clung to their necks.

"This is so exciting!" Hunny was near tears.

"It surely took you two long enough," Kyoya said in a harsh tone, but with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki screamed, arms extending to grab Kyoya's shoulders. "Kyoya you knew?" Tamaki screeched. Tamaki began to shake Kyoya, practically sobbing, while Kyoya kept an extremely straight face.

"You knew all this time and you didn't tell me! We could've swapped tactics, and I could've told you about all my worries, and asked you for date ideas!" Tamaki was wailing again now as he turned paper thin and floated to the floor.

"That's exactly why I didn't want you to know I knew," Kyoya said simply, writing a note down on his clipboard. Kyoya's words stabbed through Tamaki's heart.

"Kyoya Senpai, you knew the whole time?" Haruhi questioned.

"Of course I knew, you two didn't hide it very well. With Tamaki's mood being even more excitable than normal, and Haruhi practically glowing, I can't believe no one else noticed."

"Yeah, especially since The Twins almost caught us like a billion times," Haruhi laughed. The twins looked at one another.

"You two _were_ canoodling in that dressing room!" They chorused together pointing accusing fingers at the girl. Haruhi couldn't help but giggle.

"Aren't you ashamed Haruhi? Usually you distance yourself with anything to do with The Boss."

"Shut up you two, of course I'm not," she rolled her eyes.

"You two are so cute!" Hunny giggled.

"No, Haruhi is the only cute one," Karou scoffed. Haruhi gave him a withering look, knowing this would set Tamaki off again.

"Karou," Tamaki pawed at his shirt from the floor. "You don't think I'm cute?"

"This isn't helping!" Ranka shrieked. "Tamaki you aren't worthy of my beautiful daughter!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes," Daaaad."

"Everyone be quiet!" Kyoya snapped. Everyone cowered in fear.

"Tamaki stop yanking on Karou's shirt, Hikaru stop hitting Tamaki." Hikaru had begun hitting Tamaki like a dog who was misbehaving as Tamaki tried to get Karou to say he was cute.

"Haruhi, please tell your father how you feel."

"Dad I- I love Tamaki," Haruhi stuttered. "I want to be with him, and I'm sorry but you're just going to have to accept that."

Tamaki had stopped his pursuit of Karou and was sitting on the floor blinking up at Haruhi, a goofy smile on his face. Haruhi glanced at him and grinned sheepishly.

"And I love her," Tamaki stood up, legs trembling. "I'm sorry if you don't approve Ranka, but I care about Haruhi too much to let my fear of you get in the way." He was quivering as he said this.

"This is, this is.." Ranka was sputtering in anger.

"Ranka!" Kyoya snapped. "You know you don't actually disapprove of Tamaki! You know you just like to be dramatic, and you're afraid of losing Haruhi, but she's old enough to make her own decisions." Ranka gave Kyoya a betrayed look.

"Ranka," Kyoya sighed. "You know you don't mind Tamaki, if you truly care about Haruhi, let her do this, you can't protect her heart forever."

"You! You!" Ranka sounded furious. "You, you are right," he finally sighed. "But Tamaki if you hurt my daughter," Ranka flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"He won't," Haruhi interrupted, grabbed Tamaki's arm and moving closer to him.

"I would never," he said intertwining his fingers with Haruhi, looking more serious than he had since Kyoya came.

"I," Ranka sighed. "I know that Tamaki, I'm just so used to trying to protect my little Haruhi."

"It'll all be okay dad, I'm still your little girl," Haruhi told him, making a disgusted face at the last two words, but she meant it none the less.

"What's gonna happen to the host club," The Twins asked. "We already lost Haruhi as a host, and Tamaki is the most popular."

"Yeah," Mori said simply.

"Nonsense," Kyoya responded. "We'll continue with the 'Love Birds' package. Everything will be fine."

"Oh I'm just so excited this is happening!" Tamaki squealed. "Our family all knows now Haruhi! Oh my gosh, everything will have to change now," Tamaki was rambling with his hands pressed to his red cheeks. "I'm still the Daddy, but now Haruhi can be the mommy, I'm sorry Kyoya, maybe now you can be my son," Tamaki continued speaking very fast.

"Tamaki," Haruhi said over his mash of words.

"What?" Tamaki asked excitedly turning towards his girlfriend.

"Shut up."


End file.
